After the Cut
by MrJamesileee
Summary: A multi-chapter fic showing what happened after each of the Brenna and Greer scenes. Unfortunately they are going to be posted in the order I write them, not chronologically, but I'll mark them according to their episodes. I'm sure we all imagine there was so much more to the Grenna story that we didn't get to see and this is my interpretation.


107.

To say that Brenna had acted on impulse would have been an understatement. Sure, she tended to follow her heart and ask questions later in life in general, but she had no idea what she was getting herself into when she kissed Greer Danville. She wasn't even thinking; that was _not_ her intention upon showing up to the girl's house that night, she was certain. But looking at Greer, seeing the pain in her huge blue eyes, watching her mouth _way_ too closely as she spoke, it had broken Brenna.

Kissing Greer was unlike any feeling that Brenna had ever experienced in her nearly seventeen years on Earth. She had kissed plenty of people (okay- _boys. _She had kissed plenty of _boys_) and knew how to determine a good kiss from a bad kiss. Did their lips fit together in a way that felt meant to be? Did she feel an excited fluttering in her stomach and in her heart? When it was over, did she immediately wish for more? Brenna Carver had experienced 'good' kisses- she thought. But nothing could ever compare to the feeling of Greer's lips upon her own.

It was as though Brenna had stepped out of herself and her body had taken over. She touched the side of Greer's face immediately upon kissing her, sliding her hand up to grasp the back of the girl's neck and pull her closer. She couldn't get close enough. The audible sigh that Greer released at the contact only egged Brenna on further. She nipped carefully at Greer's perfect bottom lip and her heart raced as the girl opened her mouth, just slightly. The moment their tongues touched (softly, barely) Brenna knew she was toast. Her heart pounded violently in her ears and she had to fight the urge to press Greer up against the nearest wall (or door-frame, as it were).

Greer's hand had remained grasped strongly on Brenna's shoulder, initially from the shock of the situation and then for stability as Brenna sent her mind racing. She trailed her hand from Brenna's shoulder down to the center of her back, stopping at the bottom to press the girl further into her body and slow down the kiss. The desperate, frantic kisses had evolved into slow, deep movements and Brenna couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped her lips. The kiss tapered slowly, both girls dizzy and out of breath. They kept their hold on one another and gave themselves a moment to calm.

"Holy shit," Brenna breathed out quietly. Not the most eloquent response but it was all that her mind could muster at the moment.

"I know, right?" Greer nodded, half-lidded and too dazed to even smile yet.

"So, we definitely have a thing," Brenna grinned, knowing now for certain that it was _not_ all in her mind.

"Oh, we _definitely_ have a thing," Greer smiled finally, kissing Brenna softly and making damn sure not to get carried away with it this time. "I'm glad you came over," she grinned her huge, dimpled grin.

"Me too," Brenna smiled, looking at Greer lovingly. "Though this wasn't my plan," she admitted leaning into her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What was?" Greer asked softly, curious.

"I don't know. I just couldn't stop thinking about you and I was going crazy not hearing from you and I'm _not_ like that," she told her, nuzzling her jaw. "I knew it had to be something real."

"Something real, huh?" Greer smiled, liking the answer.

"Mmm hmm," Brenna nodded, kissing Greer lightly once again and pulling her into her. "I hate to say this, but I should go," Brenna frowned. "I ran out of my house without even telling anyone where I was going."

"I understand," Greer nodded. "I like that I was that important," she teased.

"You are," Brenna said seriously, melting Greer's heart.

Greer leaned down to kiss Brenna one last time. Their lips fit together perfectly, as though they were meant to be that way. Butterflies filled Brenna's stomach- and her heart. She never wanted the kiss to end.

"Can I text you after I get home?" Brenna asked, eyes still closed and a peaceful smile on her face.

"You better."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Geez, where was the fire?" April asked, eying Brenna skeptically the moment she walked in the door.

"What does that phrase even mean?" Brenna rolled her eyes, but she could not wipe the smile off of her face no matter how hard she tried.

"Don't change the subject," April looked pointedly at her sister.

"Greer's," Beth piped up suddenly, noticing Brenna's smiling face and awkwardly happy demeanor.

"What?" April and Brenna asked simultaneously.

"I think the fire was at Greer's. By the looks of it, it was in her mouth," Beth grinned as Brenna blushed.

"Oooohhhhh. Is _that_ where the fire was?" April sang, poking Brenna in the ribs.

"Shut up. It wasn't even," Brenna argued poorly.

"Honey, you have 'just-made-out face' worse than I've ever seen it," Beth told her.

"You really do," April nodded.

"I do not. I'm going to bed," Brenna huffed, embarrassed but still smiling.

"Have sweet dreams of Greer-kisses!" Beth called behind her.

"She's not going to bed. She's going to text _Greer_," April said, just loudly enough to be sure Brenna could hear her.

"Tell Greer we said hi!" Beth yelled.

Brenna flopped onto her bed and realised that she still had an idiotic smile plastered on her face. She wondered if it would ever go away. She hoped it wouldn't.


End file.
